The City That Never Sleeps
by shannoncharliie
Summary: Kate and Rick share a passion filled night. PWP. Complete smut. Castle isn't mine, I just borrowed it for a bit.


**A/N: This is my first M rated fic, and for those still waiting for an update on 'Hamptons' I haven't forgotten I just haven't had any inspiration for that fic. **

* * *

The City That Never Sleeps.

_Summary:_ Kate and Rick share a passion filled night. PWP. Complete smut.

_Disclaimer:_ Castle isn't mine. If it was they'd already be doing the horizontal tango ;)

* * *

His head buried between her thighs. Tongue licking down from her clit and diving into her, just missing her sweet spot. He gives up after a few attempts, knowing he'll never reach it with his tongue. He thrusts a finger inside her. His thick digit stroking her g-spot. His mouth continuing to suck and nibble at her clit. He has her falling apart within minutes, the waves of pleasure forcefully crashing through her. Toes curling, hands fisting his hair as she thrust up into his mouth applying pressure _just_where she needs it.

"You're too good at that" she complains.

"I thought you liked it? You know I could always stop going down on you if you really-"

"No!" she interrupted.

He crawls up her body and leans into her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance and she can taste herself on his lips, making her hungry for more.

She uses her long creamy legs to flip him onto his back. Now straddling his thighs she makes her way down his chest. Grazing her teeth over each nipple in turn as he gasps and moans. She leaves trails in her wake – a mix of saliva and goose bumps as she uses her tongue and lips to tease him further. He's surprised – but glad – that after all this time she still has that effect on him, still makes him tingle inside, and each time feels like the first. Like every feeling has never been felt before.

She reaches the waist band of his boxers. As she trails her nimble fingers along the top, his muscles jump underneath them.

"Kate" Rick let's out on a moan.

"Hmm?" her innocent response.

"Stop teasing… please?"

She dropped her head low, hovering just above his crotch. Her hair creating a curtain, like his cock was getting its own private show. She stuck out her tongue licking him through his boxers, the warm moisture hardening him further – if that was even possible. He tried his best not to thrust up towards her, but failed as his hips made a slight jerk towards her face.

"Someone's a bit impatient tonight aren't they?" Kate teased.

Castle groaned in reply.

Kate hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged, careful not to catch his ever-so-hard erection.

When he was free of his boxers, they were thrown somewhere - never mind he could find them in the morning – Kate's tongue snaked out to wet her lips. She leaned back down to lick him from base to tip, making the most orgasmic noises as she reached the head, lapping up the pre-cum that gathered there.

Finally, she took his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. She dropped her head lower taking him inch by inch into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. Now Richard Castle was a large man and his size had taken some getting used to but the feeling of Kate Beckett's warm mouth surrounding the whole of his rock hard length never failed to make him groan. He tried his best again not to thrust into her but as his hands came down to grab at her hair he couldn't resist the temptation to delve a little deeper into his detective.

She raised her head from his cock and muttered something incoherent to him. She started to bob, up and down only taking the end into her mouth so she could work him with her tongue. She brought a hand to work at the rest of his dick whilst the other squeezed and rubbed at his balls.

She could feel him getting closer, so for one final time she took the whole of him into her mouth and swallowed, the contraction of her throat sending him straight into that euphoria. That place of bliss.

He tried to pull back as he spilled himself, but she held onto his hips and slowly rose taking every piece of his seed into her mouth. Sitting up straight straddling his hips she swallows, the light from the city giving her that extra glow as it lit up her extraordinary self.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Kate".

"You're not too bad yourself, Castle." she teased in reply.

He grabbed her waist at that remark and began to tickle her. She was giggling – yes, the great Detective does indulge, sometimes – and screaming at him to stop as she landed in a heap on his lap. Their eyes connecting, delving deep into each other searching for those secrets. The ones no one knows about. Both leaned in, their lips connecting, not deeply but sincerely, a chaste kiss portraying the deep love they feel for the other. Kate moved a hand into his hair running her fingers through the short locks. She pressed harder, nibbling on his bottom lip demanding entrance – he obliged – and the heat that had dissipated in that innocent kiss was back.

* * *

Castle pushed her into the mattress aligning his body with hers.

"I love you" he whispered, as he thrust his manhood into her.

Her "I love you too" lost on a gasp as he fills her completely.

The feeling of him inside her, and stretching her, feeling different each time but yet familiar, like they'd been doing this dance for years. Well really they had, just to a different soundtrack.

They 'danced' together until both were close, Kate lifting her hips to meet his every thrust and Rick angling himself to hit her _right_ there.

Castle heard a mangled cry of "Rick" as Kate came undone beneath him.

His response lost amongst the convulsing and pulsating of each other as they reached that infinite place, where they melted into one just for that highest of highs.

As they came down from their high covers in a light sheen of sweat, Kate snuggled into the crook of Rick's neck; she moulded perfectly against his side as though it was made for her.

They fell asleep cuddled close that night, unknowing of the distress and destruction happening in the city below, the city that never sleeps. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review if you think it's any good! Even if there's some constructive criticism :) **


End file.
